Percy Jackson & the Aphrodite Cabin
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: Percy had told Annabeth to meet him at his cabin, but when she went there she couldn't find him. It turned out he had been spending that time in the Aphrodite cabin. Why did he go to the Aphrodite cabin in the first place? He claimed it was to figure out his feelings, but are those feelings good or bad?


**Hey everyone! This isn't my usual Seddie fanfiction post that I would normally upload but a good writer can have more than one idea. I've become in love with the Percy Jackson books and wanted to write a one-shot for Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth) :D Hope you enjoy it! Note: This is set before the Heroes of Olympus series, so you'll spot some dramatic irony in here at the beginning.**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

The sun beamed down on Camp Half-Blood as the birds in the highest trees chirped. Campers were running around fighting with swords (mostly the Ares cabin, lead by Clarisse, fighting with the Hermes cabin), and some just walking around, enjoying the summer time air. Another summer was almost over and many campers were just enjoying their last days of being at the camp. However, there was one who wasn't a happy camper.

Annabeth Chase had been wandering Camp Half-Blood for almost an hour searching for Percy Jackson, her boyfriend. They had been dating for quite some time and they were happy – beyond happy, actually. The thing that bothered Annabeth was that Percy had told her to meet him at his cabin for a date almost an hour ago but she was still searching for him. He couldn't have gone far, but she still worried about where he was. After the war with the Titans she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let him very far out of her reach ever again, although this wasn't like Percy to just stand her up.

She decided that panicking wasn't going to get her very far, and nothing could have seriously happened to him during the time that they had last seen each other (which wasn't very long ago). Finally deciding that she had searched long enough, Annabeth went to ask someone if he had been seen anywhere. Annabeth came across a girl from the Hermes cabin.

'Hey, have you see Percy anywhere?' Annabeth asked.

The Hermes camper thought for a moment and said, 'Oh yeah, last time I saw him he was hanging around the Aphrodite cabin.' The girl smiled and walked away.

'The _Aphrodite _cabin?' huffed Annabeth angrily. She wasn't normally one to be jealous of other people (apart from when it came to Rachel Elizabeth Dare a while back, but now they were friends) but right now, she boiled with jealousy from head to toe at the thought of the beautiful daughters of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, drooling over her boyfriend.

Angrily she stormed over to the Aphrodite cabin, her eyes gleaming with irritation, and didn't even bother knocking. Annabeth set her stormy eyes onto the scene in front of her. Percy was sat down in the centre of the room with a mass of girls, all as beautiful as each other, swarming around him. They were all giggling and Percy looked in awe. Annabeth didn't like that at all.

'Annabeth!' Percy said, standing up. Annabeth didn't know if he was happy to see her or startled to be caught in the act.

Annabeth's nostrils flared and she turned her back on Percy and stomped out of the cabin, although not before she saw the girls all giving Percy a knowing and encouraging look to him. Half of her wanted to know what that was all about but the other half was so angry at what she had just seen that she didn't want to talk to Percy for a long while.

'Annabeth!' a voice called after her. It was Percy, of course, but she didn't turn around. She was too proud.

The voice got closer still shouting her name until Percy caught up and stood in front of her to prevent her from walking away anymore.

'It's honestly not what it looked like,' Percy said. He looked amused and a fire erupted inside of Annabeth. She didn't like that at all.

'Really?' she asked angrily, 'what was it then?'

Percy gently held on to her arms so that she couldn't move anymore.

'They were helping me sort something out,' Percy said.

'Go on,' Annabeth said, irritated.

'They were helping me sort out some...feelings,' he continued.

'What kind of feelings?' she asked sceptically, narrowing her eyes at him and folding her arms. Percy still held on to her upper arms.

'I went there to ask them about love, why else?' Percy began. He took a deep breath and carried on. 'I asked them how you would know you're in love with someone, and with them all being the children of Aphrodite, I figured they'd be the best people to help me.' Percy's expression turned sheepish. Annabeth unfolded her arms and her expression turned softer. Percy clasped her hands in his as she let her arms hang by her sides.

'And what was their answer?'

Percy's eyes seemed to glaze over as if he was reliving memories as he said, 'They told me that you don't know unless you feel it yourself. You won't ever know that you're in love unless you're actually in love. Figuring out that you're in love with someone has to be your own personal quest, and finding that person that you're going to fall in love with would be even harder than realising. But once you've found that person, knowing you're in love is the easy part.'

'So, have you figured out your feelings?' Annabeth's heart felt as if it was going to swell with all of the emotion that she was so sure was being shown by just her face.

'Yes.' Percy smiled although he still looked slightly scared.

'Well tell me, seaweed brain!' she pushed, smiling.

'If you're such a wise girl then you'd already know what I was going to say,' Percy argued with a smile glued to his face.

'I never said I wasn't wise, it's just I can't read minds! Just tell me!' she laughed.

'Fine! Well...I figured out that I am in love with you, Annabeth,' he said with all sincerity.

Annabeth caught her breath. Sure she knew that she loved Percy and that he loved her, but they had never officially said it to each other before. She felt as if a flock of owls had just erupted in her stomach.

Annabeth playfully flicked him on the forehead. 'I could've told you that. But I love you too, seaweed brain.'

A huge smile erupted on Percy's face that she returned.

'Sorry I was late, by the way. I probably told the Aphrodite cabin more of my feelings for you than I probably should have...'

'If any of them are bad I won't be responsible for what happens to you the next time we play capture the flag,' she stated.

'I wouldn't expect anything less from my wise girl,' Percy said.

And with that they walked hand in hand through camp and off to another perfect date together.

* * *

**Im a first timer with writing PJO fanfics, so don't be too harsh on me. And if anyone is here wondering when I will post another seddie fanfic I just want to let you know that I haven't given up on them and intend to finish it as soon as I can - that is to say, as soon as I can think of an idea :P **

**Review please!**


End file.
